


Scary Movies and Nightmares

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of watching movies, Mike has to deal with the nightmares one of those movies gives to one of his younger brothers. </p>
<p>Taking care fo frightened siblings is just something an older brother has to deal with, even if the movie is not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, since you read the other ones now, here is a new one, hope it can make you smile. ;)

_**Scary Movies and Nightmares** _

 

The scream jolts Mike awake and he is alert and on his feet instantly. It’s silent now so that it’s hard to tell where the sound came from, but really, there is only one option. Axl is still sleeping peacefully so he hurries to the bedroom where Ty and Anders sleep.

 

Both his brothers are sitting upright in bed, Ty blinking confused while Anders is covered in sweat and visibly trembling. He is deathly pale and pulls back with a gasp when Mike turns on the lights.

 

“What the fuck is going on here!” he demands. Given the scream someone had to have been just about murdered.

 

“I just, you know, just so fucking horrible,” Anders chokes out and Ty sits beside him though still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“What happened Anders?” Mike finds himself looking around the room. “Nightmare?”

 

His little brother nods and Mike runs a hand over his face. “Oh for fucks sake, aren’t you a little too old for that shit?”

 

“Don’t think you get too old for nightmares,” Ty supplied helpfully, giving his big brother a more sympathetic look. “A person can’t help them Mike,”

 

“I guess not, but it’s the fucking middle of the night Anders, couldn’t you wait until the morning?” Mike groans and Anders looks up at him, he is still panting more than breathing and Mike thinks he looks terrible.

 

It’s just a little hard for him to be sympathetic and understanding at this time of night. Even if Anders has been the one prone to nightmares since he was a baby Mike still hasn’t quite learned to show sympathy with him.

 

“I’ll get you some water,” Ty slips off the bed, much better at it, and Mike figures he might be able to sneak out of the room and get back to sleep.

  
Then Anders turns big moist eyes to him and he knows he can’t do it. He wants too, but he is a big brother.

 

“Is this because of the movie?” he asks. Never allow your little brother to watch movies like that if he has a vivid imagination.

 

Anders gives a small nod.

 

“It was just a fucking movie Anders, it’s made up, none of it real,” he sighs and Anders nods again. Looking much smaller than he is, which isn’t a lot to start with. “Fucks sake, you are too fucking old for this shit.”

 

“Great going Mike,” Ty states sarcastically as Anders pulls back with a shudder. “I’m sure yelling at him will help.”

 

“Oh, this is fucking insane,” Mike sank down tiredly. “Listen to me Anders, it was a fucking movie, so what the hell is the problem.”

 

“She was killed, and then, then he lost his kid too,” Anders choked out and Ty passed him the water, Anders gulping it down so fast Mike thought he might choke.

 

“He found his kid Anders,” Ty reminded him. “It was all okay in the end remember.”

 

“Yeah,” his brother nodded slowly.

 

“So it’s all okay now,” Ty continues and again Anders nods slowly.

 

“Think you can go back to sleep?” Ty asked and again Anders nodded.

 

Mike took the opportunity to leave the room. Yes, he could tell that he dream had really shaken Anders, more than it normally would have and he did feel a little sorry for him. He just really wanted to go back to sleep and he really felt that Anders was a little too old for a nightmare like that.

 

The hunt for Frigg really wasn’t going very well and they all felt the pressure. Pressure like that could leave a person feeling really stressed and it was not all that surprising that would result in nightmares. He had dealt with plenty of them when they were all young, when Anders was a kid. He just wasn’t minded to do so anymore.

  
They had just decided to unwind and have a brothers evening, watching a movie and eating snacks. Anders wound up being the host while Axl supplied the movies and Ty the more healthy snacks. Aside from his baking he had a way of making healthy snacks that both Anders and Axl ate without complaining.

 

Since it got late they had all stayed the night, Axl and he taking the living room with him claiming the couch and leaving a chair for Axl. Ty had without invitation shared the bed with Anders. Not that Anders was likely to object since the two of them had shared a room at one point. They tended to get along quite well. Neither of them snored while both Axl and Mike did.

 

It was the movie that had been the problem, Axl did tend to favor the more violent one and Mike hadn’t been surprised to find that they were watching Judge Dredd and 30 days of night. That was par usual when it came to Axl, and obviously it wasn’t one of those movies that had bothered Anders.

 

Oh no, it was the last one they had watched.

 

  
It was the last time he allowed Axl to bring the movies.

 

  
It was the last time he allowed Anders to watch Finding Nemo…

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry.... 


End file.
